fatestay_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Day
ep1 - 1.jpg|A fighter ep1 - 2.jpg|His opponent ep1 - 3.jpg|One surviving child ep1 - 4.jpg|Saved by... ep1 - 5.jpg|Shirou Emiya ep1 - 6.jpg|His present company ep1 - 7.jpg|Shiro helping out ep1 - 8.jpg|The perfect girl ep1 - 9.jpg|Issei informs of a recent murder ep1 - 10.jpg|Shiro at work ep1 - 11.jpg|Someone is watching ep1 - 12.jpg|The mysterious girl with warnings Scene 1 10 years ago, two figures fought in the middle of Fuyuki City and enveloped it in an explosion that destroyed everything. One of the few people who survived the inferno from that time, was a boy named Emiya Shiro. As he lied amidst the burnt city, ready to embrace death, he was saved by a middle-aged looking man. Scene 2 Years pass by. Now, it’s apparently time again for seven magicians who employ servants to fighting each other for the Holy Grail. Emiya Shiro has since grown up. Though the man who saved him and became his father, Emiya Kiritsugu, is no longer around, Shiro is taken care of by his homeroom teacher Fujimura-sensei (Fuji-nee) and his friend’s sister Sakura. On their way to school, Shiro and Sakura see a bunch of police cars racing somewhere, but think little of it. Scene 3 During the day at school, Shiro helps out by repairing machines when he’s not in class. He pinpoints the problem using magic to understand an object’s structure, but it seems that his powers are fairly limited. On their way to homeroom, Issei and Shiro spot Tosaka Rin, a girl who seems perfect in every way, but Issei doesn’t seem to like her. While Shiro is in an eventful homeroom led by Fuji-nee, Rin is with Archer on the rooftop discussing the other servants. Archer doesn’t have the power to perceive enemies from far away, but Rin decides to go searching anyway. During lunch, Issei tells Shiro of the crime from this morning where a family of four was murdered, and the murderer is still on the loose. Shiro later remembers a conversation with his father about how difficult it is to save everyone. Though he feels that he understands now what his father meant, Shiro disagrees and still feels that he can help everyone. Scene 4 After work, Shiro senses other servants around the city, and then sees a smiling young girl on the street. She passes along the cryptic messages that he’ll die if he doesn’t quickly learn to summon. Scene 5 The dinner conversation with Fuji-nee and Sakura is about Shiro’s childhood dream of becoming an ally of justice. After the two women leave, Shiro starts to practice his magic and remembers when his father told him that he was a magician. Shiro looked up to his father as a hero, but Shiro himself ended up with little magical abilities and thus has no seal to prove that he is a magician. His father did teach him that he shouldn’t use magic in front of people, and that since magic is hard to control, he should not neglect his training. But the most important thing is that magic should not be used for yourself, but only for others. Shiro swears to himself that just like his father saved him, he’ll save others and never forget his oath to be an ally of justice. Scene 6 Meanwhile, Rin and Archer are getting acquainted with the city and with each other. Category:Anime Episodes